DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 979 Home Radio, is a commercial broadcast FM radio station, broadcasting 24/7 with an Easy Listening format, serving Metro Manila and surrounding areas. It is the flagship station of the Home Radio Network, owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Santa Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. Since 2015, Home Radio Manila is headed by Braggy Braganza. 979 Home Radio operates 24/7 except except on Mondays where it goes off the air from midnight to 04:00 AM on Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. 979 Home Radio considered as the #1 easy listening music FM radio station in Mega Manila which preferred by listeners, especially at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office, and in transit, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by KBP Radio Research Council survey. The station also manages and operates a website, 979HomeRadio.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. It is the most listened to easy-listening radio station preferred by listeners, especially in the office, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by Nielsen Radio Research Survey. From 2000-2014 and since 2017, it faced competition from Mellow 947 and Manila Broadcasting Company's 96.3 Easy Rock. History '1994–2014: First easy listening era' 97dot9 Home Radio started its broadcast in September 28, 1994. Dubbed as the "#1 Easy Listening Station" in Metro Manila, it adopted an easy listening format, with a Hot AC approach. After gaining success in half a year, it was then implemented to its provincial stations. Aside from its usual programming from Mondays to Saturdays, it aired variety hits programming during Sundays. In 2006, Home Radio introduced its first fully automated DJ, Jackie (voiced by Lannie Chan). In 2009, it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, the Home Radio network bade goodbye to its easy listening format, following its transition for the next 2 weeks, leaving 96.3 Easy Rock as the sole Soft AC station in the market. '2014-2015: ''Masa era' On March 17, 2014, the Home Radio network reformatted to a ''masa format, with a new slogan, Natural!. Managed by Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano, with the air team retained, they were named after fruits. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. After the Holy Week, the Home Radio brand was retired in favor of its Natural brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. OPM singers Jimmy Bondoc and Duncan Ramos from the Sabado Boys fame, came to the station in July with their own evening radio program The R&B Show: The Ramos and Bondoc Show, but got cancelled by the end of that year. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. On November 3, 2014, management brought back the Home Radio brand. On November 3, 2014, the "Home Radio" brand was revived, but the format is still the same format. On January 2015, it changed its language back into full English, whilst launching new programs. '2015-2017: Top 40 era' On April 5, 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and at the same time, it adapted the new positioner Be You and The Home of the Millennials. Managed by Migz Anzuares (of RT), its format was CHR music with an emphasis on OPM., simply known as CHR Local. On December 2015, the Natural! slogan was dropped and replaced with The Music of Now (the two of them are the secondary slogans before December 2015). With Braggy Braganza (of LS, MMDA Traffic Radio and SR) taking over as the station manager, Home Radio shifted to a full-fledged CHR station. It slowly got the attention of the youth until it became a favorite of the millennials. The station also launched its student DJ search called Aircheck 979, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. '2017–present: Second easy listening era' On June 30, 2017 at 9am, Home Radio (now read as nine-seven-nine) abruptly discontinued its CHR programming in order to target a broader audience.https://businessmirror.com.ph/always-feels-good-to-be-home/ Business World, February 11, 2018. Public clamor for the station's return to its legendary easy listening format after 3 years of hiatus, which is led to its eventual reinstatement, came into fruition, with its mixed playlist of easy listening, mainstream AC, variety hits and Hot AC blended with OPM from old and new on a 24-hour basis from Monday to Saturday, and the pure older easy listening music from the 70s and 80s blended with the golden age of OPM classics every Sunday. New jingles (from June 30-September 24, 2017 and returned on April 1, 2018 as a relaunch after they announced on Holy Wednesday (March 28) at 11pm for the new jingle on April 1 as the reinstallment) and stingers contained the phrase It Feels Good To Be Home, a refreshed top-of-he-hour jingle of the revitalized station was sung and written by Chi Bocobo. On February 12, 2018, aside from its legendary and original easy listening format as the current format everyday, Home Radio brought back its variety hits format and this time, they launched a 2-hour weekday show entitled Totally 80s, a daily drivetime program which is similar to the now-defunct VHS (Variety Hits Sunday), abelt with a newer timeline as a drivetime weeknight treat, focused on the non-easy listening hits from 1970 to 1994. From February 12 to March 28, 2014, it was aired from 5 to 7am (February 12-April 2, 2018) and 5 to 7pm. On April 2, 2018, due to popular demand, it extended from 5 to 8pm. With its success in listenership, 979 Home Radio topped the surveys as the #1 Easy Listening Station in Mega Manila, according on the KBP Radio Research Coundil survey conducted in the month of April 2018. The dominance of the station as a direct competitor to the rival 96.3 Easy Rock (who claimed as No. 1 in the upscale market based on data from Neilsen Rado Research survey). DJs 'Current' * Braggy (Home Radio station manager/marketing head) (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, former announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918 and the current network voice-over of PTV-4) (2014-present) * Julia (Bettina Gayoso) (2019-present) * Betti (2019-present) * Bjorn (2019-present) * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) (2015-present) * Jason on the Radio (2017-present) * Mike on the Mic (2015-2017, 2019-present) * Louie (Avegail Devierte) (2002-2014, 2019-present) * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * John Journey (2018-present) * Chad (Chad Arrieta) (2016-present) 'Previous' 97dot9 Home Radio *Rick Spade *Jack (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Dani *Bob Cat *Kristoff *Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-2019) *Jackie (Lannie Chan) (October 16, 2006-2014) - the homegrown of Home Radio listeners. *Geri (Dyosabelle) (2009-2013, 2017-2019) 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9/97.9 Home Radio *Marco Avocado/Marco (Andru Maranan) *Juan Banana/Johnny Banana/Johnny (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex) (2009-2014) *Rico Mango (Frederick Billano) *Lucy Lemon *Adam Apple/Adam *Candy Grapes *Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) *Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM) *Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) *Duncan Ramos *Jimmy Bondoc *Jake Fruit/Jake (formerly from 97.1 OKFM Legazpi and Fox 89.9 Legazpi) *Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1/Wave 91.5) *Andy *RJ *Aliya *Doggie *Rex *Castri *Captain Jai *B. Taylor Cuick *Kevyn *Migz *Chad *Mike *Noel *Lindy *Gallard *Kyle *Cholo (now with Halo Halo Radio via syndication) *Daryl (2016-2017) *Aya *Moxx *Alexa *Dom (now with 96.3 Easy Rock as Nick) *Chesca *Rayray *Gabby *Stanly (now with Wave 91.5 as Stan) *Patrick *Steven *Raquel *Charles *Nikki *Gab *Jun 979 Home Radio *Alex (Alex Baltazar (Sherina Alexandra Baltazar)) (2016-2018) *Harry (Harry Corro) (2017-2019) Programs The playlist of 979 Home Radio plays its best mix of music from old and new (1980s to the present) from Monday to Saturday with a mix of easy listening music, adult contemporary songs and variety hits (dance, rock and pop) with an emphasis on OPM. On Sundays (from 4am to 12mn), the station plays the pure easy listening music from the 1970s, 1980s and all the timeless classics (1970-1989) in a mix of all-time favorite ballads, mellow songs and classic love songs blended with the golden age of OPM classics via Sunday All-Day Classics. *''Morning Melodies'' - Launched in September 15, 2017, acoustics and revivals. Hosted by DJ Beti; Monday to Friday, 6am-9am. *''The Braggy Brunch Show'' - Hosted by Braggy, Monday to Friday, 9am-12nn. *''OPM Highlights'' - Launched in January 7, 2019, an hour of pure OPM hits from the 70s to the present. Live guestings and performances, pure Filipino talent that will serenade you for one full hour. Hosted by Braggy; Monday to Friday, 12nn-1 pm and 8pm-9pm. *''The Couch with Jason on the Radio'' - Launched in July 3, 2017. Hosted by Jason on the Radio; Monday to Friday, 1pm-5pm. *''Totally 80s'' - Launched in January 7, 2019, catering to a wider range of audiences, a drivetime weeknight playlists from the 70s, 80s and early 90s (1970-1992) consists of the best hits of non-stop pop, disco, dance, rock and new wave mixed with OPM and Manila Sound. Hosted by Mike on the Mic; Monday to Friday, 5pm-8pm. *''Dear Jamie'' - Launched in October 10, 2011 and returned on July 3, 2017, a love advice program hosted by Jaime; Monday to Saturday, 9pm-12mn. Featuring letters of love, friendship, dreams or anything about life that will bring lessons to the listeners. Share your inspiring stories, through e-mail at dearjamie@979homeradio.com. *''Midnight Overnight'' - Hosted by John Journey; Monday to Friday, 12mn - 3am. *''H10: The Home Radio Weekly Top 20 Countdown'' - Top 10 easy listening hits with Louie; Fridays, 11am - 12nn. Wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. *''Wake Up Weekends with Migz with a Z'' - Hosted by Migz with a Z; Saturday, 6am-9am. *''Saturday Drivetime with Chad'' - Launched in May 25, 2019, caters to a wider range of audiences as it plays a variety hits from old and new, from dance, rock and pop every Saturday. Hosted by Chad; Saturday, 5pm - 9pm. *''Sunday All-Day Classics'' - the golden age of pure easy listening music from the golden 70s and 80s (1970-1989); Saturdays, 12mn - Sundays, 12mn. 'Segments' * Home Radio Network News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-7pm. * Way Back When - Remembering the significant moments in history that shaped the world today. * Road Patrol - Traffic reports delivered by Trapik.com, Sponsored by Isuzu Gencars. Monday to Friday 6:15am-6:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Music on Demand - Launched on December 28, 2017, a weekly top 5 countdown of the most requested songs chosen by listeners who posted their top 5 requests via 979 Home Radio Facebook page. The 5 selected listeners and their request will win a special prize, every Thursday and Friday (every hour during The Braggy Brunch Show at 10 am, The Couch with Jason on the Radio at 3 pm and Dear Jamie at 9 pm). * Home Bulletin - Want to know the latest must try and coolest invites in and out of the metro? Your homies got you covered! From exciting school events, hottest party launches and other thrilling activities. * Home Review - Launched in December 2018, 979 Home Radio brings you the music of our featured artist of the month and focus the spotlight. * Think Before You Post - A Social Media Resposibility Reminder. Awarded as the Best Radio PSA on the 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards. *''Silog'' - Home made all day breakfast of Pinoys. *''Ovenfresh'' - Home baked goodies. *''ICE'' - Tips on what to do “In Case of Emergency”. *''Dine Manila'' - Your food and resto guide on radio. The segment runs 5 times a day, highlighting 5 different restaurants and specialty dishes every Monday to Friday. Backed up with information on the restaurant’scontact information, location and store hours. *''Famous Birthdays'' - Announcing the birthdays of celebrities and other prominent personalities. Home Radio stations See also * Brian Mcknight - Home Free Online Music * If I Could Hold Onto Love Kenny Rogers 320 kbps Mp3 Download * Download David Benoit ft David Pack -Any Other Time free mp3 song * 979 Home Radio DWQZ Manila FM Radio Live Stream | Philippines | Pinoy Grand Radio * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * Home Radio is Back Home * Is the CHR Radio Station decline their listenership? * 97.9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - an AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. References External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Twitter (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Instagram (Verified) Category:HD Radio stations Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Aliw Broadcasting Corporation Category:Home Radio Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1994